Hoshi
by darilyn
Summary: Akashi's new make-up artist is not interested in the redhead who is trying to get into his pants. But Akashi Seijuurou always get what he wants. And in this case, Kuroko Tetsuya. Idol AU.


"Mpfh! Stop!"

"Why? You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kuroko Tetsuya was in a huge trouble right now. He was supposed to be home two hours ago, but his scheduled was thwarted by a redhead that he just met two weeks ago, a redhead that was currently ravishing his neck and chest. He whimpered internally.

"Akashi-san!"

"Tetsuya-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-you know you want this. Why don't you just relax and let me-"

"In your dreams!"

Akashi Seijuurou unlatched himself and frowned at the panting bluenet under him. His displease ceased, though, as Kuroko's soft huffs reached his ears. Ah, the bluenet was really tempting.

Akashi, also known as the leader of a popular band boy, the Generation of Miracles, licked his lips at the arousing sight.

-

"Ne, Akashicchii, don't you think the new guy's cute?" Kise Ryouta chuckled as his make-artist fussed over his already perfect hair.

Akashi looked up from his phone and raised an elegant crimson eyebrow, "New guy?"

"Ah," Murasakibara Atsushi suddenly raised his head, making his own make-up artist cried out in agony as the gel splattered all over the floor. "Aka-chin hasn't met him yet."

"Who is this guy?" Akashi closed his phone and sauntered over to where his friends were being dolled up in front of mirrors.

"Nijimura-san told us that you have a new make-up artist." Since you fucked up the last girl's mind. Midorima Shintarou answered.

"This is the fourth time this month, isn't it?" Aomine Daiki grinned.

"Hn," Akashi crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

-

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi, from now on, he'll be your new make-up artist, and I don't want to hear any sort of complain." Nijimura scowled at the shorter man. Akashi ignored their manager and instead scrutinized his new make-up artist.

Unremarkable. Plain. Weak. Those were his first impressions of the pale, short fresh out of college male. Kuroko met his eyes head-on without flinching. Akashi raised an amused eyebrow at the daring gesture.

"Welcome!" Kise stood up and bounced to the new addition in the team.

-

Kuroko's first job with him was for their grand tour in Milan. The boy worked with speed and skills that left the other make-up artists of the Generation gaping and ashamed.

"You're not bad." Aomine smirked and ruffled the short blue locks.

Kuroko swatted the hand away with a subtle frown and said with a firm voice that did more than it should to Akashi's libido. "Please refrain yourself from acting unprofessionally, Aomine-kun. We are merely co-workers and I do not have the intention to close that gap."

"Oh come on! Loosen up!" that comment and unwelcome tackle that came next  
earned Aomine a nice, powerful jab on his left ribs.

-

Akashi was interested in their new group member, everyone could see with one eye after the first week.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Akashi-san, your tie is crooked. Please turn around."

"Call me Sei."

What happened next was something that would be forever remembered but buried in the history of Teiko agency.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the newbie make-up artist fresh from college grabbed Akashi Seijuurou's, the worshiped leader of the legendary Generation of Miracles, necktie and flipped the larger redhead upside down with little effort.

"Please go out now. Your fans are waiting."

-

"I want to keep him."

"He lasted more than a week. I think that's a sign."

Nijimura prayed fervently for his little cousin's safety and sanity when he saw that mad glint in Akashi's eyes. There's no way Kuroko could escape from the redhead now.

-

Back to the present.

"Akashi-san, we are merely colleagues and this sort of behavior is definitely unprofessional!"

Akashi started unbuttoning the other's shirt but Kuroko was thrashing madly that it annoyed the redhead. Grabbing his discarded red tie on the floor, he tied Kuroko's hands with it.

"Tetsuya," he drawled with a smirk that he knew infuriated the pale bluenet more.

And true, Kuroko glared at him, his blank façade long gone and forgotten.

"The fun is just starting. And we have a~ll night." 

* * *

END.

No smut. Wwww mengo. I want to write more of this AU. Akashi trying to get Kuroko interested in him. Basically, flirting. Posted under a request.

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
